trouble_in_terrorist_townfandomcom-20200214-history
General Traitor Tips
Traitor Tips \A majority of new players introduced to TTT may find great difficulty assuming the role as traitor. The following is a list of recommended suggestions for players striving to perform better as the traitor role: § Utilize the Microphone - If you find yourself in a situation where your identity is at risk, lie to the best of your ability. Be as convincing as possible. Players are generally more easily influenced by those who verbally explain their dilemma rather than through text chat. § Eliminate the Suspicious - Players who may be suspicious of your actions should be silenced whenever possible and discretely. Servers consist anywhere from 16 - 24 players. A majority of these players are more concerned about their safety. Neutralizing those suspicious of you would prevent their reasoning to distrust you from surfacing to other players. Be careful however to dispose of their corpses as other players may be able to link the possibility of their death to you. § C4 - A Last Option - As tempting as it may be, C4 is never a good option unless properly hidden. Innocents can easily notify a detective of its existence and have it disarmed. Already your DNA is obtained leaving you an open target. Secondly, if you plan on ever using a C4, never plant it less then 30 seconds. Of the 5 different wires, only 1 if cut will detonate the C4 assuming it was planted between 2 - 10 seconds. Planting a C4 for 90 - 90+ seconds will increase your odds for detonation should a player attempt to disarm it. § Knife Throwing, a Valuable Asset - A number of revisions ago, TTT's knife was nerfed to the point where it was no longer possible to instantly kill another by close contact. Although various communities still preserve the original knife's attributes, a majority of the ttt servers are continuously updated. Throwing the knife at a player from a distance of at least 300 units guarantees an instant kill. Holding the "jump" key and "right-clicking" with the knife in hand will project the knife further. If you happen to miss and a player notices your knife, do not worry, DNA cannot be obtained from a knife unless it was used to murder another player. § Disguise Toggling - '''Upon purchasing the "Disguise" item from the traitor menu, have a key pre-bound to toggle between the disguise states (ie. bind "key" ttt_toggle_disguise). Murdering multiple innocents in close quarters or sniping from a distance are both excellent applications of the disguise kit. Take care to disable your disguise when around groups of innocents. § '''Detective Targeting - Innocents seek refuge by staying close with the detectives. Not only do they provide refilling health stations, but will provide valuable information regarding possible traitor suspects. Executing them in a timely fashion is preferred. Only execute them if they are alone or among a small number of innocents. Take care to note that obtaining the detectives "DNA scanner" will provide you with an increased advantage when killing innocents. No longer is your DNA an issue. § Silenced Pistol - Heavily disregarded but very effective once perfected. Once you become better with your accuracy, utilize the silenced pistol. Very quiet and extremely deadly. One head shot and body shot (putt .... putt), dead. Especially if your victim is facing away from you, use the pistol. Take care not to miss as you will immediately be identified as a traitor. Note: Use with disguise as a covert-tactic. § Never Identify Those You've Killed - Upon killing your victim, identifying their body afterwards might get you killed fast. Players keep track of those they were with. As soon as they see that individual come up as killed, they may have enough reason to kill you. Only identify innocents as a last option. For example, suppose you execute an innocent and you notice someone entering the room. Make up a bogus scenerio explaining how the player you found died (ex: sniped, crowbarred ,etc.) At this point, no one knows how he died unless they have examined the corpse as well. As soon as the innocent who may be suspicious of you looks at the corpse, kill him as well. § '''Try And Get Rid Of The Body - '''I have joined many games where I have killed someone, and the DNA always gets traced back to me. My advice is to get rid of the bodies, anyway you can. This may sound easy, but throwing bodies of an edge, or hiding them behind doors etc will probably get you killed if someone see's you. If you dont like taking risks, then I suggest that you buy a Flare Gun, and burn the body. Category:Traitor strategies